Benang Merah
by relya schiffer
Summary: Ketika benang merah yang menghubungkan dua orang telah terputus,maka ujung benang yang mengikat mereka akan terhubung dengan ujung benang yang lain. Request from yumino scarlettern. Happy reading..


**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

'**Benang Merah' fic belong to me**

'**My Immortal' song and lirycs are belong to Evanescense**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Angst**

**Main Pairing : Soifon – Ggio**

**Warning : Canon campur AU, OOC, gaje, abal, nista, aneh, dkk**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Haaiii, minna-san, apa kabar?*ditampol cz SKSD*. Uh, aku datang membawa fic baru. Masih demi memenuhi permintaan **yuminozomi**. Nee, yumi, maaf kalo lama meluluskan permintaanmu. Dan, semangat ya, say! Hidup nggak akan indah tanpa ujian.*plak*

Wokeh, sedang tak ingin berlama-lama. So, let the story begun. Happy reading, minna-san…^^

* * *

**Benang Merah**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

* * *

"Pertama, biar kuperkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah fraccion dari Espada kedua, Baragan Luisenbarn-sama. Dan namaku, Ggio Vega."

Sepasang mataku mungkin tetap tampak dingin. Tapi sejujurnya aku sedang mendapat hantaman yang begitu kuat. Dibalik topeng tak berminat yang melapisi wajahku, tersembunyi kekagetan yang luar biasa. Aku tidak percaya ini. Sungguh-sungguh tidak percaya.

Dia… dia bilang namanya siapa? Ggio Vega? Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Pasti ada kesalahan. Mana mungkin arrancar yang harus kubunuh itu… adalah adikku!

.

.

.

"_Baiklah, Soifon, kali ini Okaa-san akan memperkenalkan seseorang padamu."_

_Gadis berkepang itu mengalihkan tatapannya―yang semula tertuju pada ibunya―ke arah seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan―berkepang (juga)?_

"_Dia adalah Ggio. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi adikmu."_

_Gadis berambut biru itu tak menyahut. Dia menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba menjadi adiknya dengan sepasang mata kelabunya._

"_Hajimemashite, onee-san," sosok pemuda berusia sekitar 16 tahun itu berucap menundukkan kepala penuh hormat._

_Dan salam perkenalan itu hanya dibalas dengan gumaman kecil oleh si gadis. Dia tampak tidak begitu tertarik. Sambil berlalu, ia bersuara,_

"_Ya, salam kenal juga, Ggio,"_

_Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata emas terus membayanginya hingga ia menghilang di balik dinding rumah itu…_

_._

_._

_._

Sepenggal memori tentang kehidupanku sebagai manusia melintas. Ini sedikit mengganggu. Beberapa kali aku terkena pukulan dan tendangan. Seranganku juga lebih sering meleset. Dia meladeniku sambil tak henti-hentinya meledek. Persis sekali. Tapi apakah benar dia adikku? Apakah benar dia Ggio Vega yang pernah kukenal saat aku masih menjadi manusia? Benarkah dia orang itu?

Rasanya tidak percaya. Tapi―dia mirip. Arrancar ini mirip sekali dengan Ggio-ku (rasanya agak terdengar egois dengan menambahkan '–ku' dibelakang nama itu). Rambut hitam pendek, mata emas, lincah, gemar meledek, berkepang. Dia juga mengenakan baju berwarna putih, persis dengan pakaian yang terakhir dikenakan Ggio-ku.

Ggio-ku menyukai warna putih. Putih baginya adalah kejujuran.

Apa Arrancar ini juga masih memiliki kejujuran? Satu pertanyaan yang tak akan bosan kupertanyaan, apakah dia benar-benar Ggio Vega, adik tiriku?

Oh, _Kami-sama_, berikan jawaban-Mu. Aku butuh kepastian. Aku tidak boleh lengah. Kehormatanku sebagai pemimpin Onmitsukido dan kapten divisi kedua harus kupertanggungjawabkan. Yakinkan aku tentang identitas sosok ini, _Kami-sama_…

* * *

"_Pulanglah, Ggio. Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" remaja berambut biru tua itu mengeluh pada sosok berseragam yang membayangi langkahnya. Beda usia yang hanya setahun membuat mereka berujung di sekolah yang sama. Dan sikap pemuda itu yang seperti anak ayam―selalu membuntuti―membuatnya kesal._

"_Aku khawatir padamu, Nee-san,"_

"_Aku tahu, tapi aku sudah besar. Urus saja dirimu sendiri."_

"_Hei, Tou-san berpesan padaku agar menjagamu. Kaa-san juga menitipkanmu padaku. Kutegaskan, bukan kau yang dipesan untuk menjagaku, dan bukan aku juga yang dititipkan padamu."_

_Cengiran yang muncul di wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu membuat si gadis menggeram kecil. Tanpa berdebat lagi, ia segera berlari meninggalkan adik barunya itu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah lepas dari pengamatannya. Ayolah, mereka sudah besar. Tak perlu lagi untuk diawasi terang-terangan._

_Perempun bertubuh mungil itu sadar bahwa ia masih diikuti. Sambil mengumpat dalam hati, ia terus berlari. Terus dan terus. Tanpa sadar sebuah portal yang menutup jalan tak lebih tinggi dari kepalanya. Untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak bisa ditolak. Gadis itu pun menabrak si portal dengan sangat keras. Membuatnya terhuyung sejenak dan jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi terlentang._

_Pandangannya buram. Hal yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata emas, berada persis di atasnya. Menatapnya lurus._

"_Ah, Nee-san. Kau ini ceroboh sekali."_

_Tepat setelah kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, si gadis berkepang langsung tak sadarkan diri. Dahinya luka dan berdarah. Ia juga tak sempat melihat ekspresi lembut yang ditunjukkan pemuda berambut hitam ketika mengangkatnya, menggendongnya bridal-style hingga sampai ke rumah mereka. Menyandarkan kepala biru tua itu ke dadanya yang bidang. Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, senyuman bahagia tak pernah luput dari bibirnya._

_._

_._

_._

Arrancar itu benar-benar…

Aku tak tahu kata apa yang harus kuungkapkan untuk menggambarkannya. Sepanjang aku bertarung, belum pernah aku merasakan pertarungan seperti meledekku. Berkali-kali aku menghujamkan tinju padanya, tapi dia menghindari dengan mudah. Dan lagi, ekspresinya itu, ekspresi mengejek di wajahnya itu… Seringai itu…

Sejenak aku ingin berhenti. Ini memang bertentangan dengan sifat asliku yang tak mau menyerah. Tapi, jika harus berhadapan dengannya, itu hanya akan semakin membangkitkan ingatan tentang kehidupan manusiaku. Semakin mengingatkanku padanya.

Suzumebachi telah berada dalam mode shikai. Aku bergerak cepat dan mengunci gerakan Arrancar itu. Kutempelkan ujung beracun Suzumebachi di lehernya. Dia tergamit lenganku. Posisi ini menghadirkan sedikit déjà vu, tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Dengan seringai kecil demi meladeninya, aku berucap pelan.

"Dengan dua kali sengatan di tempat yang sama, maka kau akan mati, Arrancar,"

Dia tersenyum meremehkan. Dan, lagi-lagi harus kuakui, itu adalah senyuman sangat yang familiar bagiku…

* * *

_Hari ini hujan turun dengan deras. Orang tua mereka sedang pergi ke luar kota. Praktis hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah mungil dan sederhana itu. _

_Gadis berambut biru tua itu menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kecewa. Dia memakai jaket tebal dan syal yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya merah padam akibat demam. Sementara itu seorang pemuda berambut hitam, adik tirinya, sibuk mengobrak-abrik lembaran majalah automotif. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah kakaknya yang tampak kesal._

"_Ada apa, nee-san? Hujan tampaknya membuat mood-mu memburuk?"_

_Gadis itu mencebikkan wajah, "Bagaimana tidak kesal? Gara-gara dua hari pulang kehujanan, aku jadi demam begini."_

_Si pemuda sedikit mengerutkan kening. Mungkin dia heran. Kenapa kakaknya marah-marah karena sakit? Bukankah sakitnya itu gara-gara ulahnya sendiri? Bukankah kehujanan dua hari itu lantaran dia enggan membawa payung padahal dia tahu bahwa di kota mereka telah masuk musim penghujan?_

"_Kau itu aneh sekali, Nee-san," komentar si pemuda akhirnya._

_Remaja perempuan itu menoleh galak," Apa maksudmu dengan aneh, Ggio Vega?"_

"_Kenapa kau marah-marah? Sakitmu itu kan karena kecerobohanmu sendiri. Coba kau mau satu payung denganku, pasti kau tidak akan sakit."_

"_Cih, siapa yang mau satu payung denganmu? Aku bisa digosipkan jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri."_

_Si pemuda berkepang tertawa kecil seraya meletakkan bacaannya, sementara gadis berkepang berdecah kesal sendiri. Ia bangkit untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, sepasang lengan telah bertengger di pinggangnya, menarik tubuh mungilnya hingga jatuh di pangkuan orang yang menariknya._

_Remaja berambut biru tua itu pun tersentak. Ia segera berontakhendak bangkit sambil mulai melancarkan protes._

"_Hei, Ggio? Lepaskan aku! Apa-apaan kau ini?"_

_Risih. Sungguh risih. Sekali pun mereka kakak beradik, tapi posisi ini…_

"_Debaran jantungmu keras sekali, Nee-san? Kau gugup, ya?"_

_Ledekan itu membuat si gadis menggeram kecil. Semakin keras ia berusaha melepaskan diri, semakin erat si pemuda memeluknya._

"_Ggio!" akhirnya ia membentak. Wajahnya sudah merah padam karena malu dan marah. Tapi bukannya melepaskan, si pemuda justru membenamkan wajah innocent-nya itu di celah antara leher dan bahu kakaknya. Syal yang semula melilit pun jatuh ke lantai._

_Remaja perempuan itu terpaku. Entah kenapa tubuhnya tak menunjukkan penolakan atas apa yang sedang diperbuat adiknya. Padahal, ini salah. Kenapa? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan bocah ini sebenarnya?_

"_Kau takut digosipkan jatuh cinta padaku, Nee-san?" bisik pemuda itu. Desah nafasnya yang hangat membuat remaja perempuan itu sedikit merinding. Gerakan tangannya yang semula berontak mulai melemah._

_Kata-kata itu, seperti memiliki sihir yang menyerap habis tenaganya. Belum pernah ia sedekat ini dengan laki-laki sebelumnya. Tidak juga dengan ayahnya yang telah meninggal sejak dia masih kecil._

"_G-gio… Le-lepaskan…"_

"_Tidak!"_

_Sebuah pernyataan yang tegas._

"_Ggio―" suara gadis bermata kelabu itu tertahan saat ia merasa sosok di belakangnya kian membenamkan wajah,"―ini salah, ti-tidak seharusnya… kau…"_

"_Iya, ini salah," si pemuda berambut hitam menyahut, "Jadi, sekalian saja,"lanjutnya._

_Dan sebelum kakaknya sempat bertanya, pemuda itu menyentuh wajah perempuan berkepang yang masih didekapnya. Membuat wajah itu menoleh ke arahnya, sementara dia sendiri mengangkat kepalanya. Sebuah senyum aneh muncul di bibir pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya ia menyambar bibir mungil kakaknya._

_Si gadis tersentak hebat. Seperti ada sengatan listrik menjalar di seluruh tubuhny. Ia pun langsung bangkit, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, dan melemparkan tatapan tak mengerti kepada adiknya yang tersenyum tanpa dosa, seolah perbuatan tadi adalah bukan kesalahan._

"_Demam akan sembuh jika ditularkan, bukan? Dan kata temanku, salah satu cara penularannya adalah dengan begitu."_

_Jawaban itu benar-benar diucapkan dengan enteng, tanpa beban. Si remaja perempuan langsung berlari meninggalkan adiknya dan mengunci diri di kamar. Kepalanya terasa pusing, berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya juga terasa panas, tapi ia yakin bukan karena demam. Perlahan ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jarinya. Kecamuk tanpa ujung mulai bermunculan seiring dengan ia menyadari degup jantungnya yang terasa lebih cepat. Nafasnya sesak, membuatnya memejamkan mata dan bersandar pada daun pintu._

"_Kenapa? Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"_

_._

_._

_._

Tubuhku melayang dan menghantam reruntuhan setelah pukulan Arrancar itu menghantam pinggangku dengan telak. Aku meringis. Niatku untuk berpura-pura kalah demi mengamati sejauh apa Arrancar itu mampu berbuat, tampaknya menjadi mimpi buruk bagiku.

Aku benar-benar terdesak. Aku terperdaya oleh tipuan Arrancar yang sedang tertawa senang itu. Aku tertipu oleh gerakannya, senyuman mengejeknya, kata-kata provokasinya, dan juga tatapan matanya yang mengecoh. Harus kuakui, cero dan bala yang ia tembakkan cukup menyusahkan.

Oh, tidak!

Shaolin Fon didikan Shihouin Yoruichi tidak lemah begini. Kapten divisi kedua dalam jajaran Gotei 13 tidak semudah ini ditakhlukkan. Pemimpin _Onmitsukido_ tidak semudah ini kalah. Tidak. Aku tidak menerimanya.

Tidak juga kuterima ketika gerakan Arrancar itu berikutnya luput dari perhatianku. Aku sangat berhasrat menyarangkan sengatan Suzumebachi yang pertama agar pertarungan ini berakhir. Lalu sengatan kedua sebagai penutup dari déjà vu dan _flashback_ yang sangat mengganggu ini. Tapi dia lebih dulu ber-sonido dan muncul di belakangku. Tangannya yang kuat menggenggam pergelangan tanganku saat dia berbisik mengejek, tepat di telingaku.

"Sebagai shinigami perempuan, kau lincah juga, _kawaii_-taichou,"

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, hubungan kakak beradik itu mulai merenggang. Awalnya, si pemuda tak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikap kakaknya. Dari awal perkenalan ia tahu bahwa kakaknya memang cuek. Namun kecuekan itu sedikit berbeda. Dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya diabaikan. Tak tahan lagi untuk berdiam diri, dia pun bertindak. Sepulang sekolah, ia segera ke luar dari kelasnya dan menuju lorong kelas tiga. Dia tahu targetnya punya kebiasaan pulang terlambat. Karena itulah dia bisa memastikan bahwa orang yang dicarinya pasti sudah sendirian di kelas._

_Dan ia benar. Perempuan bertubuh mungil itu memang sudah sendirian di kelas, sedang membereskan buku. Dia bahkan sudah berdiri ketika seseorang memasuki kelas dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Mata kelabunya terbelalak ketika mengenali siapa yang datang._

"_Ggio?"_

"_Kita harus bicara!"_

"_Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Jadi, menyingkirlah dan biarkan aku lewat,"_

_Gadis berkepang berusaha menerobos jalan yang diblokir adiknya, tapi langkahnya selalu ditahan. Beberapa kali kondisi seperti itu berulang hingga ia emosi dan kehabisan kesabaran._

"_Apa maumu sebenarnya, Ggio Vega?" seru gadis itu setengah membentak._

_Mata emas si pemuda berambut hitam kini menajam. Tak ada senyuman mengejek di wajah tampannya. Dia serius._

"_Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Shaolin Fon,"_

_Bahkan tak ada lagi sapaan nee-san. Nama 'Vega' pun tak diikutsertakan dibelakang nama Shaolin Fon. Padahal ayah dan ibu mereka sudah menikah, yang artinya mereka adalah keluarga._

"_Panggil aku nee-san. Kau tidak sopan!" tandas perempuan bermata kelabu. Melihat keseriusan di mata emas itu, ia sedikit gentar. Karena itulah ia bermaksud mencairkan kebekuan di antara mereka. Jujur saja, ia tak ingin membahas tentang insiden tempo hari._

_Ketika untuk kesekian kalinya gadis itu mencoba menerobos blokade adiknya, tangan mungilnya disambar oleh pemuda berkepang itu. Ia juga bisa merasakan tubuhnya terdorong dan merapat ke dinding. Si pemuda mengurung kakaknya dengan menjadikan tembok dan dirinya sendiri sebagai pembatas. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala perempuan itu. Wajah mereka sangat dekat._

"_Kenapa sulit sekali bicara denganmu? Padahal aku tidak minta apa-apa, Shaolin Fon,"_

_Kedekatan mereka membuat si gadis berambut pendek itu terdiam. Ia terpaku dan sedikit gemetar. Belum pernah ia melihat keseriusan di wajah adiknya. Keseriusan yang sangat jelas seperti sekarang._

"_Oke, kudengarkan, tapi sebelumnya―tak bisakah kau menjauh sedikit, Ggio? Bagai mana jika ada yang melihat kita?"_

"_Aku tidak peduli."_

"_Ya, ya, ya, baiklah. Kudengarkan apa yang mau kau katakan."_

"_Baik, aku mulai," pemuda itu tak sedikit pun menarik tubuhnya. Perlahan, keseriusan yang menyeramkan di wajahnya mulai pudar. Dan wajah tampan itu telah berekspresi seperti biasa. Bahkan tersimpan rasa bersalah di sana._

"_Aku… minta maaf, Nee-san,"_

_Panggilan itu kembali. Perempuan berambut biru tua diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Tapi ia tak mengerti, kenapa di sudut hatinya terasa sedikit kekecewaan saat mendengar panggilan itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?_

"_Ciuman itu tak berarti apa-apa. Aku minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku."_

_Biarpun dikatakan dengan penuh penyesalan, tapi ada ketidak-relaan yang membias di mata emas itu. Seolah yang ia ucapkan bukanlah keinginannya. Dan lagi, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa ada rasa sakit saat mendengar dia mengucapkan 'tak berarti apa-apa'? Di antara mereka memang tidak ada apa-apa, kan? Lalu kenapa?_

"_Jadi, kumohon, jangan mengabaikanku."_

_Hening. Gemerisik dedaunan pohon di samping jendela kelas yang tertiup angin pun bisa terdengar. Keduanya masih bertatapan lekat. Hingga rintik gerimis menyadarkan mereka dari kebisuan._

"_Itu saja yang mau kuucapkan. Terserah bagai mana kau menanggapinya, nee-san,"_

_Usai berkata demikian, pemuda itu menarik diri. Dia berbalik meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih terpaku.. Beberapa menit berlalu. Suara hujan yang menderu membuat gadis mungil itu tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Ketika ia meraih tasnya dan hendak pulang, mata kelabu perempuan berusia 17 tahun itu tertambat pada sebuah benda berwarna ungu di atas meja._

_Payung._

_Dia terbelalak._

_Jadi, selain meminta maaf, adiknya datang untuk memberinya payung? Apa dia membawa payung lain? Atau dia memilih untuk menerobos tirai hujan lantaran payung ini telah diberikan kepadanya?_

_Pemikiran terakhir itu membuat si gadis remaja segera berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas. Ia berharap bisa menemukan sosok adiknya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Namun ia harus menelan rasa kecewa lantaran tak menemukan sosok itu di antara murid-murid yang terjebak hujan dan harus berteduh di sekolah lantaran tidak membawa payung._

_Dengan tak bersemangat, perempuan berambut biru tua itu pun membuka payungnya. Ia tiba di rumah tanpa kebasahan. Pintu kamar adiknya tertutup rapat. Ia pun harus mengurungkan niat untuk mengajak pemuda―yang sebenarnya baik tapi sedikit usil―itu berbicara._

_Dan malamnya, sosok itu muncul, ke luar dari kamar dengan jaket dan syal yang menandakan bahwa dia terserang demam. Rupanya pemuda itu benar-benar nekat berhujan-hujan ria tadi sore. Ketika kakaknya memarahi kecerobohannya itu pun si pemuda hanya tertawa kecil. Mata emasnya tak lagi tajam, dan telah kembali ramah. Di antara gemeratuk rahangnya akibat menggigil, ia menanggapi omelan itu dengan komentar jenaka yang singkat._

"_Wajah marah-marahmu… benar-benar kawaii, nee-san…"_

* * *

Kenapa? Lagi-lagi... kenapa?

Kenapa dia datang di saat seperti ini? Kenapa dia kembali dengan wujud seperti itu? Kenapa pula dia kembali, di saat aku telah menemukan pengganti dirinya di kehidupan keduaku sekarang ini?

"Kuchigire, Tiger Estoque!"

Arrancar itu telah merobek segel kekuatan zenpakutou-nya. Tak ada perubahan berarti yang terjadi setelah luapan reiatsu sempat mengurung sosoknya selama beberapa menit. Tak sedikit pun kualihkan tatapanku darinya. Termasuk saat kurasakan reiatsu Omaeda―wakilku di divisi kedua―goyah hanya karena menghadapi Arrancar bertubuh besar yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Bodoh dan tanpa perhitungan.

Kemudian dia muncul dengan pedang di kedua tangannya. Dia menatapku sambil berseringai. Suaranya begitu menggelitik sanubariku saat ia berucap tegas :

"Mari kita lanjutkan, _kawaii_-taichou. Biar kau bisa merasakan perbedaan kekuatan kami―para Arrancar―setelah melakukan _resurrection_."

Tidak. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bermelankolis dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku tahu, aku harus fokus dan berkonsentrasi. Tapi itu sangat sulit kulakukan di antara kelebatan _slide-slide_ kehidupan manusiaku. Mereka dengan mudahnya mengacaukan jalan pikiranku. Dengan mudahnya mereka kembali menghadirkan suatu problema yang kutinggalkan setelah aku mendapatkan kehidupan kedua sebagai shinigami.

Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa hanya aku yang merasakan kebimbangan ini? Kenapa dia―Ggio Vega―tidak tampak terpengaruh sedikit pun? Apa dia tidak mengingatku? Apa sebagai hollow yang telah bertransformasi menjadi Arrancar, semua ingatan tentang masa lalunya hilang tanpa bekas? Kalau begitu dia beruntung. Tidak seperti aku yang harus menghadapi dilema ini.

Tidak seperti aku yang dengan mudahnya terombang-ambing antara tanggung jawab atau perasaan pribadi semata…

* * *

_Perempuan itu menghela nafas. Sudah tiga hari adiknya tidak pulang. Entah apa yang mnyebabkan pemuda penurut itu tiba-tiba memberontak dan melawan kata-kata ayahnya sendiri. Hingga pertengkaran ayah-anak itu berujung pada kaburnya si anak dari rumah. Dan akhirnya, setelah mencari ke sana ke mari, remaja perempuan itu menemukan di mana adiknya._

_Lalu sekarang, ia tengah berdiri, menghadapi kekeras-kepalaan adiknya tak mau pulang sekalipun telah dibujuk. Mulai dari kalimat halus sampai bentakan dan paksaan. Tapi dia tetap bersikeras tidak mau pulang. Membuat gadis berkepang itu dilanda stress._

"_Ggio, tolonglah. Jangan memperkeruh keadaan. Kau tidak boleh begini terus. Apapun yang dikatakan Tou-san, dengarkan saja. Dia ayah kita, jadi―"_

"_Tidak, dia ayahku."_

_Sangkalan pemuda itu membuat si gadis mengerutkan kening heran. _

"_Apa maksudmu? Tou-san ayahmu, ayahku juga."_

"_Tidak, aku menolak. Kau tidak tahu kan, bahwa pertengkaran kami berawal lantaran kami membahas tentang ini."_

"_Ggio, kau mabuk, ya?"_

"_Tidak, aku sadar seratus persen. Aku memang menolak kenyataan bahwa orang tua kita sudah menikah. Aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak menerima kau dan ibumu. Aku tidak menerima kalian. Aku tidak mau kau jadi kakakku. Aku tidak mau kita jadi saudara!"_

_PLAKK!_

_Sebuah tamparan keras meninggalkan bekas telapak tangan di pipi pemuda itu. Mata emasnya mendapati sosok mungil di depannya terkurung emosi. Tamparan yang baru saja dilayangkan terasa sakit. Namun bukan itu yang membuat si pemuda merasa sesak. Sepasang mata kelabu memerah milik kakaknya-lah yang membuatnya begitu tersiksa._

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu benci padaku, Ggio… Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan kau membenci ibuku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merusak mimpi ibuku untuk membangun keluarga baru sepeninggal ayahku…"_

_Suara itu terdengar tegas dan lirih secara bersamaan. Memperkuat perasaan yang tercampur aduk di dalamnya._

"_Kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh memusuhiku, tapi kuharap… kau tidak menghancurkan apa yang baru saja dimulai Tou-san dan Kaa-san…"_

_Pemuda itu mengatupkan rahangnya erat-erat, menahan rasa sakit yang bersarang di hatinya ketika mata kelabu itu memancarkan kesedihan, luka, dan juga kemarahan. Secara instingtif, tangannya terulur, menangkap tubuh mungil yang berbalik dan hendak meninggalkannya. Menghentikan gerakan perempuan berkepang itu dengan memeluknya dari belakang._

"_Lepaskan aku, Ggio!"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Lepaskan aku se―"_

"_Jangan pergi…"_

_Gadis mungil itu―untuk kesekian kalinya―terpaku setelah mendengar suara adiknya yang begitu memohon. Kemarahannya luntur seketika._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon…"_

_Ia tahu, mereka merasakan kepedihan yang sama. Ia tahu bahwa sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu merasakan kehilangan atas kepergisn ibunya, sama seperti dirinya yang merasakan kehilangan saat ayahnya meninggal. Lantas apa yang salah, jika dua orang yang sama-sama merasakan kepahitan serupa, berkumpul dan membentuk keluarga untuk berbagi sedikit kebahagiaan? Apa yang salah?_

"_Jangan pergi dariku, Shaolin Fon,"_

_Lagi-lagi, panggilan itu…_

"_Tapi, kenapa Ggio? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa?"_

"_Itu karena―" tangan pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh si gadis bermata kelabu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap sosok mungil itu lekat-lekat. Kedua telapak tangannya yang besar membingkai wajah imut kakaknya dalam genggaman yang lembut._

_Ada yang aneh dengan tatapannya. Cara si pemuda menatap, bukan lagi mencerminkan cara seorang adik menatap kakak. Tapi lebih cocok digolongkan pada cara seorang laki-laki menatap perempuan yang amat disayanginya._

_Dan itu terbukti saat sebaris kalimat pernyataan meluncur dari bibirnya._

"―_karena kurasa, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku jatuh cinta padamu…"_

* * *

Mata kelabu gelapku menajam ketika, untuk kesekian kalinya, Arrancar itu menertawakan keadaanku. Ya, keadaanku yang berada di bawah permainannya. Tanganku tak bisa bergerak. Kedua taring harimau dari topeng hollow arrancar itu menancapkan kimono hitamku ke dinding di belakangku, menahan tubuhku agar tetap tergantung. Aku terperangkap. Sementara dia telah bersiap untuk melakukan serangan terakhirnya padaku.

Apa dia mau membunuhku?

Satu pemikiran itu terasa menyengat. Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit. Ketika tak kulihat lagi keramahan di mata emas itu, seluruh sel di tubuhku terasa seperti dirajam. Tercabik? Oh, tentu saja. Kuku-kuku tajam itu mungkin telah merobeknya hingga tak berbekas. Bahkan ketika Omaeda menginterupsi, hingga dia menembakkan cero merah ke arah bawahanku itu. Sengatan yang kurasakan begitu menyakitkan.

Tak berdaya. Aku tak berdaya. Bukan karena kalah darinya. Tapi karena aku terus berada dalam bayangannya―dia yang tak lagi kukenali.

Bukan, dia bukan Ggio-ku. Dia bukan adik tiriku yang mencintaiku dengan segenap perasaannya. Bukan…

* * *

_Waktu berlalu. Hubungan kakak-adik itu kini semakin dalam. Awalnya sang kakak terus-terusan mengelak. Dia tahu bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah kesalahan besar. Dan jika diteruskan hanya akan membawa mereka pada sebuah kepastian―hubungan yang terlarang._

_Tak pantas untuk dilanjutkan. Bisa menjadi aib bagi keluarga sempurna yang baru saja mereka bina bersama. Namun ketulusan sang adik telah meluluhkan segalanya. Meluluhkan ketegasan sang kakak, hingga mereka terjerat dalam sebuah ikatan yang tak akan pernah direstui sampai kapan pun._

_Dan mungkin ungkapan bahwa cinta itu buta memang benar. Setidaknya itu yang tengah dirasakan mereka. Dari luar memang mereka tampak biasa. Kelihatan seperti kakak adik yang saling menyayangi sekalipun kadang diwarnai perdebatan kecil. Orang tua mereka pun tak menaruh kecurigaan. _

_Mungkin cinta terlarang adalah satu dari sekian banyak kisah cinta termanis dalam sejarah. Contoh paling terkenal―Romeo dan Juliet. Dan tentu saja, seperti yang telah dituliskan Shakespeares, hubungan yang tak mendapat restu tak pernah berjalan dengan mulus. Selalu ada hambatan, serta membutuhkan pengorbanan._

_Itulah yang terjadi saat bangkai yang disimpan rapi mulai tercium. Bahkan ibu mereka mengancam akan memindahkan putrinya ke asrama khusus yang jauh dari kota jika kedua anaknya tidak mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tak ada cara lain, mereka pun saling menjauh. Hanya di depan orang tua mereka. Karena jika ada kesempatan, pasti keduanya akan menggunakannya sebaik mungkin untuk tetap saling mempercayai._

_Sudah terlanjur. Bujuk rayu cinta telah menjerat mereka berdua, tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri. Tanpa memberi sedikit ruang bagi logika._

_Hingga suatu sore, pemuda bermata emas mengajak kekasihnya―sekaligus kakaknya―menatap matahari terbenam di pinggir tebing terjal di tepi laut. Ombak besar di kaki tebing setinggi 25 meter dari permukaan laut itu menjilat-jilat batu karang. Tampaknya air laut sedang pasang._

_Mereka duduk berdampingan. Rambut biru perempuan berkepang itu tersibak dengan keras. Sudah beberapa menit mereka saling diam. Menimbulkan keresahan aneh di hatinya. Yah,lantaran ia tahu pasti, 'diam' bukanlah kebiasaan pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu pun menoleh, berniat untuk membuka obrolan. Tapi alih-alih bersuara, ia justru terpesona._

_Sosok itu…_

_Rambut hitamnya berantakan oleh hembusan angin. Dia sedang tersenyum menatap batas cakrawala. Sepasang matanya berbinar, membiaskan kilau senja yang menghiasi langit. Wajahnya pun menunjukkan ekspresi damai, sungguh sangat mempesona._

"_Tidak bosan menatapku?"_

_Si gadis berkepang tersentak, lalu buru-buru membuang wajahnya. Ia berharap keremangan senja mampu menyamarkan semburat merah yang merambat di wajahnya._

_Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar di antara deru ombak. Perempuan itu tertegun. Suara tawa yang batu saja didengarnya aneh. Tidak seceria biasanya. Kali ini terdengar agak miris. Ia pun menoleh, menatap pemuda berkepang itu lekat-lekat._

"_Ggio, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu._

_Suara tawa itu terhenti. Mata emas menatap mata kelabu dengan heran._

"_Kau ini, bicara apa, Soifon? Tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja."_

_Semakin aneh. Cara pemuda ini mengucapkan nama 'Soifon' juga terasa berbeda. Khawatir, perempuan berambut biru tua itu pun melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di lengan yang selalu melindunginya. Dia menyandarkan kepala di bahu sosok yang mampu memberikan cinta termanis―sekaligus―tersulit baginya._

"_Kamu aneh hari ini, Ggio"_

"_Aneh bagai mana? Aku merasa aku baik-baik saja,kok,"_

_Hening kembali mengambil alih keadaan. Hingga perempuan itu menatap pakaian yang melekat di tubuh pemuda berambut hitam yang masih memeluknya._

"_Kau memakai baju putih, ya? Aku tidak sadar,"_

"_Haaahh, aku kecewa. Kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini dan kau masih juga tak menyadari hal-hal kecil tentangku. Menyebalkan!"_

_Si gadis tertawa kecil. Burung-burung camar yang terbang di kejauhan menyita sedikit perhatiannya. Begitu anggun dan tenang. Sama seperti yang ia harapkan. Jika saja ia bisa menghentikan waktu, pasti ia akan sering memberhentikan waktu di moment-moment seperti sekarang._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Soifon,"_

_Ucapan si pemuda tak langsung ditanggapi. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya._

"_Akan kulakukan apapun untuk melindungimu. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk selalu bersamamu."_

_Sebuah pernyataan yang begitu jujur dan tulus._

"_Kalaupun harus mati demi mempertahankan perasaan yang kurasakan kepadamu, aku rela―"_

_Kali ini kerutan muncul di kening si gadis. Kalimat itu belum selesai. Mais ada kelanjutannya. Dan ia mulai merasa ada yang tak beres ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu berdiri membelakangi matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Menenggelamkan sosok mungil di hadapannya dengan bayangannya sendiri. Sosok bermata emas itu tersenyum lebar, sedikit memamerkan cengiran khasnya._

"_Karena di mana pun kau berada, sejauh apapun kau pergi, aku akan selalu terikat padamu. Kau tidak bisa lepas dariku. Soifon dan Ggio akan selalu bersama. Terikat oleh benang merah yang tak bisa diputuskan."_

_Sebuah ketakutan mulai membayangi benak gadis bermata kelabu itu. Apalagi saat ia menyadari bahwa jarak antara dirinya dan pemuda berkepang itu semakin jauh. Dia pun berdiri. Sepasang matanya sedikit melebar. Ketakutannya bercampur dengan kecemasan. Perasaan ini sungguh menyiksa._

"_Ggio, jangan berdiri terlalu ke pinggir, kau bisa jatuh," ia memperingatkan._

_Sosok berwajah tampan itu hanya tersenyum. Kakinya terus melangkah mundur. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, hendak menggapai. Atau―melambai?_

"_Bertemu denganmu, adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, Shaolin Fon,"_

_Detik berikutnya ombak berdebur keras. Gadis berkepang itu terbelalak dengan wajah memucat. Ia tak percaya, sungguh tak percaya, bahwa… bahwa sosok yang tadi masih sempat menyatakan cinta itu… kini telah lenyap._

_Dia melompat ke bawah!_

_Dengan seluruh tubuh yang gemetar karena belum bisa menerima kenyataan, gadis itu jatuh bertekuk lutut. Ombak besar masih bernyanyi di kaki tebing terjal ini, seolah baru saja mendapatkan 'sesuatu'. Seolah mempertegas kekuatan mereka, memastikan bahwa apapun yang telah jatuh, tak akan mungkin kembali ke asalnya._

_Air mata remaja perempuan itu menetes tak terkendali. Kepalanya terasa kosong. Berkali-kali ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menolak kenyataan. Tapi yang terhampar di hadapannya tak pernah berubah. Tebing terjal yang suram, senja yang menyedihkan, dan nyanyian ombak yang mengerikan. Sementara ia terisak sendiri. Ketiadaan orang yang selalu mampu menghapus kepedihannya membuat semua sesak di hatinya tumpah ruah dalam satu jeritan histeris yang menyayat. Melolongkan sebuah nama._

"_GGGGIIIOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Kau salah besar jika mengira aku tak tahu apapun tentangmu. Kau salah besar jika berpikir mampu mengalahkanku. Semua gerakanmu sudah terbaca, Arrancar. Dan aku tak akan berpura-pura lemah lagi. Karena seorang Soifon memang tidak lemah. Aku tidak akan menjadi lemah karena sekelebat kenangan samar itu.

Tidak karena Yoruichi-sama, tidak karena ingatan yang mengganggu konsentrasiku, tidak karena siapa pun. Sudah cukup kita bermain. Aku telah menakhlukkan keraguanku. Kau hanya fraccion Segunda Espada. Aku tidak mungkin menyerah di tanganmu. Aku akan menangkap Aizen si pemberontak. Aku akan mengalahkan tuanmu. Aku akan membunuhmu.

Ya, kali ini aku yang akan membunuhmu. Aku yang akan mengakhiri dilemaku sendiri. Meskipun kau memang benar _dia_, tapi itu tak mengubah segalanya. Tak juga mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku deperesi berat sepeninggalmu. Tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau mencintaiku, tapi kau juga yang meninggalkanku. Tak mengubah nasibku yang berakhir di rumah sakit, lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhir sebagai manusia setelah menyebut namamu.

Kau tak ada, Ggio Vega.

Dan tak sepenggal pun memori tentang diriku yang tersisa di kepalamu akan mempermudah keputusanku. Kau adalah Arrancar, dan aku shinigami. Kita berada di pihak yang berbeda. Berseberangan. Kita bermusuhan. Takdir kita adalah untuk saling membunuh. Dan aku tak mau jadi pihak yang terbunuh.

Jadi, sekali lagi, maaf… Biarkan aku yang memutuskan benang merah itu.

.

.

.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_  
_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

.

.

.

Tanpa ragu, kusarangkan tendangan keras dan pukulan tangan kosong pada Arrancar itu. Dia terlempar jauh, menabrak reruntuhan bangunan. Tapi dia masih bisa berdiri kembali. Bahkan reiatsu-nya meningkat. Lalu dia menggeram sengit. Tubuhnya mulai mengalami perubahan bentuk untuk kedua kalinya.

Sebenarnya aku tahu dia masih punya kekuatan lain. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Masih banyak musuh yang harus kuhadapi. Aku tak mau keteguhanku goyah. Dan lagi, sengatan yang kurasakan semakin nyeri. Dengan ber-shunpo, aku melesat ke arahnya. Kusarangkan jarum Suzumebachi ke tubuhnya, tepat di jantungnya. Arrancar itu terbelalak lebar.

Dengan suara dingin, aku berkata kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya, bukan tusukan kedua di tempat yang sama, yang harus dibuat zenpakutou-ku ini untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuhku. Karena yang perlu kulakukan adalah, memberikan serangan dua arah pada organ yang sama. Itu saja, sudah cukup untuk menghapus keberadaanmu, Arrancar,"

Teriakan penuh amarah yang kudengar kemudian adalah ucapan selamat tinggal yang tak sempat _dia_ berikan. Aku memejamkan mata erat, mengabaikan Omaeda yang terperangah kagum melihat aksiku. Sebuah kupu-kupu hitam yang menjadi _ trade mark_ Suzumebachi telah menelan Arrancar itu.

Jika memang dia benar-benar adikku, maka inilah saat yang tepat untuk megakhiri kesalahan yang telah kami perbuat di masa lalu. Benang merah itu telah kuputuskan. Tali yang mengikatku dalam ketakutan telah kulepaskan. Kau memang masih memilikiku, dan kubiarkan sebagian dari diriku tenggelam bersamamu seperti waktu itu. Biarkan 'Soifon yang lalu' menjadi teman abadi yang selalu bisa kau genggam, menghapus kesepianmu dalam penantian.

Aku tak tahu kemana jiwa Arrancar-mu akan yang jelas, masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan di sini, sekarang. Jadi aku hanya bisa berdoa untukmu. Agar kau mendapatkan tempat yang tenang bersama serpihan diriku. Semoga 'kita', bisa menemukan tempat di mana perasaan yang kita rasakan akan sejajar dan kita dapat melangkah berdampingan.

'Tapi Soifon yang sekarang', sudah ada yang memiliki. Sekalipun kau tak melepaskannya.

Maafkan aku, Ggio…

_._

_._

.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_._

_._

_.

* * *

  
_

Setahun setelah Winter War berakhir.

"Soifon-taichou,"

Seorang perempuan muda berkepang menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Mata kelabunya menatap seorang shinigami perempuan, anggota dari divisinya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya perempuan berhaori putih itu.

"Ano… Eto… saya hanya ingin memastikan. Euh, apa benar,euh, Anda memiliki… hu-hubungan istimewa de-dengan… Taicho divisi keenam?"

Alis perempuan berambut biru tua itu sedikit terangkat, tapi kemudian sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Memang banyak sekali hal yang mengejutkan terjadi setelah perang besar dengan Aizen berakhir. Di antaranya yang satu ini. Kekagetan seperti itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi kapten bertubuh mungil itu. Wajar saja seluruh Sereitei geger ketika kabar itu merebak. Mereka tak pernah mendengar apa pun tentang kedekatan seorang Soifon dengan Kuchiki Byakuya. Ternyata, sikap tertutup keduanya cukup efektif untuk menutupi hubungan mereka.

"Ya, benar. Kami memang memiliki hubungan istimewa seperti yang kau tanyakan. Ada lagi yang perlu kujelaskan?"

"Err, tidak. Su-sudah cukup."

"Baik, kembali kerjakan tugasmu."

"_Hai_, Soifon-Taicho,"

Perempuan berhaori itu kembali melangkah, meninggalkan shinigami tadi sendirian. Matanya tetap menyorot penuh intensitas. Namun mata itu menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda ketika seseorang berpapasan dengannya.

Pria tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang. Memakai haori putih dan _kenseikan_ serta _fingerless gloves_ sebagai ciri khasnya.

Perempuan itu pun tersenyum kecil, sama seperti pria itu. Senyuman yang tak pernah mereka perlihatkan pada siapa pun. Hanya untuk mereka berdua.

"Rapat lagi?" perempuan itu membuka obrolan kecil ketika mereka melangkah bersamaan di lorong menuju divisi satu.

"Ya, Yamamoto-soutaichou mengharapkan kehadiran kita."

"Untuk mengklarifikasi kabar terhangat yang sedang beredar di Seretei?"

" Mungkin. Kau siap, _Soifon-Taichou_?"

Sekalipun diucapkan dengan nada datar, tapi penekanan nada yang terdengar adalah ejekan tersirat yang membuat perempuan itu berseringai kecil.

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, karena aku tak pernah takut pada apa pun, _Kuchiki-taichou_,"

Sinigami laki-laki berhaori putih itu―Byakuya―menatap sekilas sosok di sampingnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah kembali. Tapi tangan besarnya bergerak, kemudian menarik tangan mungil perempuan berkepang itu, menggenggamnya erat.

"Ditinggal Yoruichi ternyata membuatmu jadi keras kepala,"

"Hah, seperti kau tidak saja."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang jelas, aku juga tidak takut,"

Kedua shinigami itu tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar. Mereka memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu tersebut, dan langsung dihujani oleh tatapan dari semua mata yang hadir di ruangan itu. Detik berikutnya menjadi sesi tanya jawab bagi Byakuya dan Soifon. Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa itu adalah awal dari takdir yang menuliskan nama mereka pada kertas yang sama.

Ketika benang merah yang menghubungkan dua orang telah terputus, maka ujung benang yang mengikat mereka akan terhubung dengan ujung benang yang lain. Tak ada kata berhenti. Dan kita tidak akan pernah tahu, dengan siapa benang merah itu akan menghubungkan kita di masa depan. Hanya satu yang kita perlu lakukan.

Menunggu.

Ya, menunggu hingga tiba waktu yang tepat untuk menyadarinya…

.

.

#OWARI#

* * *

Yare, yare… Kenapa jadinya panjang lagi? Padahal udah berusaha dibikin pendek, tetep aja ngabisin 17 lembar. Aih, Yumi, maaf ya incest-mu kelamaan gini. Leppy-ku sempet diinstal ulang, jadi request-an mu yang udah setengah jadi ilang semua. Terpaksa aku ngetik ulang. Yah, semoga konsep yang ini nggak mengecewakanmu, ya. Habis mau make konsep lama udah nggak mood. Jadi, yah, beginilah jadinya. Gaje beraaaattttt….*histeris/ditimpuk sendal*

Hiks, iya tahu, hasilnya pasti ngecewain. Hiks… Aih, aku memang harus belajar lebih giat lagi.. (T.T)

Nee, buat Yumi, tetep semangat ya say. We have a lot of things to do. And all of it, including so many dreams in our mind, will need our brave to make it real. So, never give up. And keep spirit!^^

Wokeh, makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan waktu buat baca fic ini. Jadi, minna-san, mohon ripyu-nya boleh? Silahkan tekan tombol biru di bawah ini…^^


End file.
